Déjà vu
by kawaiikim
Summary: Sequel to Reunited. 'I know we can't change the past. That's why I'm trying to change the future' 'Cut the crap! We already had our chance to fix things! It's too late for us' Oneshot EDITED! sorry about the false alerts!


"Did it really have to come to this?!"

"What do you think?! We can't change what has happened in past! But you already know this! Don't you, KAKASHI!?"

Two bloody blades clanged against each other,

"I know we can't change the past. That's why I'm trying to change the future!"

"Cut the crap! We already had our chance to fix things! It's too late for us!"

"Obito..."

The two shinobi ceased fighting, looking at each other straight in the eye. The pain, the anger. It was all overflowing their thoughts. With each second that passed, the more they predicted what would happen in the very near future.

"One _will_ be last standing. Might I remind you, that the last time we met, I clearly stated that we wouldn't we wouldn't be at better terms, am I right?" Obito didn't wait for an answer. "We knew, once we met again, we would be at each others throats. Each of us, aiming for the kill."

"So, talking this out won't help. Will it Tobi?"

"Hell no. Let's get the real party started. Shall we?" Obito had his signature smirk on his face, as he reached into his pack to pull out a kunai.

"We shall." Kakashi stood in a steady stance as the Uchiha threw a razor fast kunai at the opposing man. He caught it and wiped it back, but all it hit was a log.

'Substitution!' Kakashi took out four kunai, and jumped a long distance in the air. In a split second, Obito came up from under the ground and did a few seals. "Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He inhaled then quickly exhaled, shooting a string of fire at the Konoha nin. Kakashi dodged it and threw his four kunai in mid-air right through the fire blast. Two hit Obito's left arm and shoulder and the other two skimmed right passed his cheek, scratching it. They both landed on the ground and Tobi pulled out a scroll and unravelled it. He took the blood that was dripping from his cheek and spread it across the paper and a poof was heard. While this was happening, Kakashi did five hand seals and took out his own scroll, and also the blood technique. He waited and kept his one open eye to Tobi. When the smoke cleared from the paper, the Hatake's eyes widened. The Uchiha was gripping a familiar blade.

"Brings back memories, ne, Kakashi?"

"Sensei's 'Flying Thunder God' Kunai." He said in awe of the nostalgic weapon. In his early jonin days, this custom-made weapon was given to Kakashi from Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime, right before his first jonin mission. "It had the ability to let sensei travel anywhere, to it's location, to where ever it may be."

"Yep... that's pretty much how it works, but I tweaked it a little."

"How so?"

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi... I wouldn't be a proper shinobi if I didn't have the element of surprise!"

Obito chucked the tri-edged kunai his way. He dodged it, but it still gave him a bleeding wound.

"W-what the-?!?"

"And that's not all I did!" After this sentence, Kakashi felt the same kunai stabbing into the back of his left arm. He swore and wrenched it out. It immediately started blinking.

"Damn!" He threw it as hard as he could in a random direction and it exploded. "I see now... you made it so that you can control it with you chakra. That explains why I had gotten cut even though I had fully dodged you attack. it wasn't the actual kunai that cut me, it was your chakra!"

Obito clapped his hands slowly. "It's nice you figured that part out. Let's see if you could solve this puzzle!" He disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared in front of him. Before he could do anything, Obito punched him in the gut and disappeared again. When he reappeared, this time, he kicked him in the gut. This went on a few times before Kakashi finally understood what was going on.

_'It was from that time! When he made Sensei's kunai explode! The teleporting seal still works even if the kunai is in pieces?! Since there are tiny bits of it all around the floor, he could go anywhere! This means that I will have to lead him away from this spot.'_

"How boring! I thought you could do better than this!" Obito ceased the beatings and stood two metres away from him. "I'll even give you a shot to hit me! If you can, of course!"

_'Now's my chance!'_

The jonin turned the opposite way and ran towards what looked like a deep river.

"I won't let you escape!"

Kakashi focused chakra to his feet and ran across the river with Obito hot on his trail. When he passed it he stopped and turned around. Obito had also stopped, again two metres away from him, except he was on top of the river "You're tired out already? What happened to your enormous stamina, Kakashi?"

"What happened to knowing your surroundings, Obito?" The black-haired nin's smile faltered as five incredibly strong dogs suddenly came out from the river and latched onto his body, making him immobile.

"Good job Kakashi. I guess I was to filled with the emotions that made me want to kill you, I didn't notice you lead me out of safety and into a trap. You figured out the last thing about the kunai, right?"

He nodded.

"You were always the smart one in the group. I guess I should have known that it would end like this. The dead should say dead, am I right?" He was paused. "Well, you know what to do now."

"I'm sorry Tobi, I will end this quickly." Kakashi did a few hand seals, and went into the right position. A light blue glow was forming on his right hand, and a defining noise came with it. He rushed to the Akatsuki member and trusted his hand right through Obito's chest.

"CHIDORI!!"

The glow died down from his blood-stained hand and Kakashi pulled it out. Before the he could land into the water he caught him and carried him to even ground.

"Kakashi... I'm glad that I died, by your hand." Obito's eyes were beginning to give out. "And I'm…so…sorry that you had to go through this again." Obito lay on the floor, in his own pool of blood, as rain began to fall down on the pair of friends.

"Say hi to…Rin and Sensei, for me."

"Will do." Obito smirked for the last time, "Ja ne." The light in Obito's eye vanished that day.

A one final tear went down the mask of Hatake Kakashi.

It was raining...

Was there comfort?

No... no one could comfort a man who had just murdered his best friend.

A friend who already had died twice right in front of him.

He still had the blood on his hands.

Not the red substance that once went through his veins.

But the blood that marked that he had killed him.

The blood that were the memories of the fallen Uchiha Obito.

"This is

So Déjà vu

Ne, Obito?"


End file.
